The Poor Prince's Smile
by Kurosagi
Summary: The world is full of surprises and fate sometime play with people.Neji,a poor boy,manages to smile everyday,even when life comes to its worst.Sasuke,a rich boy that can have anything,lost his own smile,his happiness to his status.M for future chapters,AU


**A/N: Well...umm...here's the first chapter!! Hehe Enjoy!!**

**Summary(complete): _The world is full of surprises and fate sometime play with people. Neji, a poor boy, manages to smile everyday, even when life comes to its worst. Sasuke, a rich boy that can have anything, lost his own smile, his happiness to his status. Soon fate will let these two meet, but will they believe they were meant to be? Is there such a thing in fate, or destiny? Only those who trully believe know the answer. _**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

The room was small and stuffy. On one corner was a luggage, in the other was an over and fridge, there was only one other room and it was the small bathroom. Hyuga Neji slept in the middle of that room, his futon taking up most of the space. His chocolate hair was long, so long that he always tied it back, yet, at this moment, his hair was untied and some brushed up on his beautiful face. His striped pajamas was ripped on the knee in his left leg, yet he didn't have any plan on purchasing a new one. He had spent the night reading past midnight, so when his landlady banged on the door he didn't budge, too deep in sleep. This continued until Neji was awaken by the screeching of the woman.

Neji quickly snapped his eyes open and ran to the door. As he swung it open, he came face to face with a glaring landlady. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?" she all but yelled.  
Neji smiled, "Eh...you see...I kind of over-" before he could finish, the landlady interrupted.

"I don't care!! You're late on your paymen! You know, you've been paying later than usual!!"

"Oh, about that, that's becau-" but again, the landlady disrupted, "Are you daft? I told you, I don't care! You just better pay up before the end of this week, or else!" And with that, the landlady left, stomping down the halls.

Neji kept smiling until he was sure that the woman was out of sight, and then heaved a long sigh, a depressed and tired sigh. Then his face lit up at one thought, "I'm getting paid tomorrow, so it should be fine." With this thought, Neji walked back inside to change into his work uniform.

The brunette hurried over to his luggage and took out his sapphire work uniform, but before he got dressed, he rolled up the futon and set it in the corner across from the small kitchen. He then swiftly took off his clothes and changed to his uniform. Glancing at his watch, he rushed out the door, locking it behind him as he ran.

As Neji ran down the streets he saw the bus leaving and ran after it, but the driver seemed to not have noticed him and left him huffing by the sidewalk. As if the moment couldn't get worse, a sprots car drove on a puddle of water which splashed all over Neji's work uniform. Neji was left dripping in the cold muddy water.

Suddenly, the sports car stopped and drove back. Neji was surprised that the car even stopped. Neji gave a small smile as he patiently watched as the person inside the car rolled down his window. As the window rolled down, Neji noticed that he was wearing sunglasses, his hair was a dark raven color, and he was a rather handsome person.

The guy turned his head to star at Neji, and then he looked down. Neji noticed him grabbing something. All of a sudden money was flashed across Neji's face. "Uh-" but before Neji could even think about uttering another word, the other gave out a sigh and said, "Just take the money and go."

Neji felt himself turn red with anger. The guy thought he was a beggar or something! Forcing out a shaky smile, "I can't accept your money." And he walked away. The guy watched as Neji walked down the sidewalk.

"What luck. First I miss the bus, my only uniform is wet, I'm going to be late to work, and the sky isn't looking too happy for me. Well...it could be worse." Neji whispered to himself with a soft sigh. That was when he felt a rain drop, then, unfortunately for him, it started pouring like crazy.

Neji stood there looking at the sky, was this his curse? Was he meant to live such a terrible life? These thoughts flashed through his mind; suddenly he looked at his watch and started running. Just as he was at the corner of the street, about to cross it, the same sports car suddenly stopped in front of him.

Neji stared at the black window, 'Is this guy messing with me?' He wondered and decided to go around the car. As he was about to do just that, he was startled by the honking of the car, the windows now rolled down. "Get in." He heard and turned back confused. 'Huh?'

"Get in." The other said again. Now Neji just stared into the sunglasses the raven haired boy wore, only seeing his own reflection. He was wet, muddy, and his hair dripped with water. For the first time in his life, he felt as if he was trash.

Neji shook his head negatively. "It's okay, I don't want to get your car all dirty." He said as he walked in front of the car and, again, he was about to cross when he heard the guy yell out, "Do you think I give a damn if my car were to smell like shit!?"

Neji turned and stared back. "Um...excuse me?" He asked nervously. All of a sudden the of the car opened and the guy stepped out. Even though Neji was slightly taller than he was, he managed to push Neji into the passenger seat.

'Please tell me I'm not gonna die!' Neji thought looking wearily around the strangers car.

The guy didn't even speak to him, just looked straight ahead as he drove, so Neji took the opportunity and asked, "May I ask your name?"

Glancing at Neji, the other boy answered. "Sasuke Uchiha...call me Uchiha. You?"

Neji was stunned, to say the least. He never expected Sasuke to tell him his name, let alone ask what his own name was. He quickly smiled at Sasuke. "Neji Hyuga, but you can call me Neji."

"Neji...got it."

Silence surrounded the moving vehicle, that is, until Neji asked, "So, where are we going." But, of course, Sasuke remained silent. The smile that Neji had quickly faded at the others attitude. "Oh..." And with that, Neji decided to figure out where Sasuke was taking him by looking out the window..

The rain hasn't at all slowed down, and the streets had become empty. Yet, Neji remembered the sights, this was the way to his work place. And before he could say anything, the car stopped in front of the Sunny Smile Restaurant.

"Out." Sasuke ordered.

Neji turned, "B-but ow did you know where I worked?"

Taking off his sunglasses, Sasuke stared at Neji with his coal black eyes, and for a moment, Neji was enchanted. He quickly snapped back into reality when he felt his chest being poked. He looked down and noticed his work uniform. "Oh! The uniform!..." Neji felt dumb.

"Now out..." Sasuke said again. Even though Sasuke was being rude, he knew Sasuke was thoughtful. If he wasn't, he wouldn't have let Neji's wet self in his car and bring him all the way to work.

Neji gave one of his best smiled and said, "Arigatou! Though this could be our last meeting, I hope I'll meet you in the future." Happily he got out of the car, and as he closed the door, he bent down and waved at the Uchiha.  
Sasuke stared at this cheesy guy and couldn't help but feel embarrassed. He suddenly drove off, not glancing back as he did so.  
Neji stood there smiling his best smile as he stood in the rain, until Sasuke was out of sight and he gleefully entered the restaurant. "YOU'RE FIRED!!" Bomed a voice as he entered, making him look up in shock.

"W-what?" Neji couldn't help asking.

"I'm saying you're fired! I don't want an irresponsible person like you working in my restaurant! Get out!!" Yelled the boss.

"But..." He couldn't say anymore as some of the men had pushed him towards the door. "What about my paycheck!?" He called out, holding the door's handle tightly as the men shoved him.

The boss snorted at this. "What paycheck?" Was all Neji heard as he felt his hand being gripped free from the handle and he was shoved out the door into the cold piercing rain.

"..What am I going to do about rent?" He asked himself as the rain poured down on him.

Neji didn't want to go home yet, because he knew the landlady would be waiting for him so he sat there by the steps of the restaurant he had been thrown out of. People passing by would whisper about him, thinking he couldn't hear them, but he didn;t care. He wanted the raint o fall on him, he wanted the rain to wash away all his back luck. He just sat there until he noticed that the rain had stopped pouring on him, then he heard, "Neji? Are you ok? What happened?" He looked up and saw Sabaku No Gaara holding an umbrella and staring at him with worry.  
Sabaku No Gaara, Neji's childhood friend, and the one who was always protecting him. Since they were little, Neji had always been the perfect target for the kids around him, and Gaara was always the one who fought the kids off to protect Neji. Since both were raised in the orphanage, they were like brothers. When Neji enrolled into high school, Gaara followed right after to keep an eye on him. Even though Gaara's grades weren't so good, he studied hard to get into the same high school as the brunette. Gaara was smart, he just didn't put much effort into anything. When they were old enough to leave the orphinage, Neji and Gaara went of to live by themselves but when Neji started working at Sunny Smile, Gaara decided to become a cook there so that he could still watch over Neji. He had originally wanted to work as a waiter, but they were full and the only spot open was as a cook, luckily he was a good cook.  
"Are you going in?" Gaara asked nudging his head to the door.

Neji gave his best friend one of his smiled and said, in such a quiet voice that Gaara had barely heard, "I got fired..."

At first Gaara thought he had heard wrong, but as he noticed Neji's eyes turn watery, rage consumed him. "I'm going to fucking kill him for firing you." Gaara growled, his usual emerald green eyes turning hazel. Dropping the umbrella he had been holding, Gaara stomped off into the restaurant. Neji quickly stood and ran after him, he knew what Gaara was capable of, and what he was going to do.  
He held onto Gaara's thin, but strong, arm pulling him back, but Gaara had already lost it. The red head had grabbed one of the closest people, besides Neji, by their neck and with much strength Gaara threw the random person to the other side of the room. "Where the hell are you, you piece of shit! Come out right now!!" Gaara growled out loudly. The customers were already scared of the red head, a few helping the person that had been thrown up as they glanced at the red head to make sure they were out of his range. Many were already rushing out of the door in fear that they themselves might be thrown around next. "Come out!!" Gaara yelled. At this, a few men, the same men that had pushed Neji out, tried to do the same to Gaara. Unfortunately for them, Gaara wasn't as weak as he looked, especially when he was in rage.

Blinded with anger, Gaara started beating the three in his way up badly. Neji tried, again, to stop Gaara but Gaara's strength was way over the top. His eyes were not just hazel anymore, now they held black diamond shapes around the pupil. "WHO THE HELL IS MAKING AL THAT RACKET!?" Neji heard his ex-boss yell out as he came into the scene.

"So the shit head is finally out of its shell..." murmured Gaara with a smirk as he balled his hand into a fist.

"Sabaku No Gaara! Why are you doing this?!" The boss yelled as he noticed all of his customers gone, then he noticed Neji. " So it was your idea!!" He yelled pointing at Neji.

The Hyuga ran in front of Gaara, trying his best to push the red head back outside. "Um...I'm so sorry. I'll be leaving right now." He said nervously.

But then the boss pulled on Neji's collar. "You piece of trash, you're trying to make me lose business just because I won't pay you?" As quickly as Neji could blink, the boss had fallen to the ground with a black eyes and a broken nose.

"Don't you EVE call Neji a piece of trash you fucking shit." Gaara said in a low threatening voice that sent chills down the spine of those around them.  
Neji dragged the glaring Gaara out, and just as they were at the door, the boss yelled out, "YOU'RE BOTH FIRED!"

Gaara was just about to start another riot but Neji had used all of his strength to pull him back. "You ass hole!! You can't fire me! I quit!!" Gaara shouted the doors closed.

Neji grabbed the fallen umbrella and pulled Gaara with him until they reached the end of the block, which was when Gaara pulled free. When Gaara was bout to tell Neji that he could have killed the bastard, he noticed his friend with his head down.

"Neji, what's wrong? Did that ass say something that hurt you? If he did-" But before Gaara could finish, he was interrupted by his friend.

"I'm sorry." Neji whispered.  
"Eh?" To say Gaara was surprise was right. "What?"

"I'm sorry I got you fired...I'm sorry." Neji said again.

"What? You didn't get me fired Neji, I quit." Gaara said

"It if wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been fired." Neji repeated as if he had not heard Gaara, and perhaps he didn't.

"Neji, please stop saying you're sorry. I told you, he didn't fire me, I quit. Damn it Neji, look at me!" Gaara growled as he pulled Neji's head up.  
Gaara suddenly froze, Neji's eyes were red and his tears had joined the falling rain. Gaara couldn't help but hug hm gently, slowly caressing the others back.

And the rain just kept on pouring...

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Pleas review if you can! I would love to know what you guys think of this fic. :D Well, Ja Ne! -waves happily-  
**


End file.
